


Noise (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 17)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [14]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Self-Hatred, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Joshua talks with the "Noise" inside him.A sequel to the "Creature" fanfic I wrote.
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Noise (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 17)

The fox Noise stared at Joshua.

"Go away. You're already insufferable in my head."

The fox became a Taboo Wolf Noise.

"I'm _not_ wrong for wanting a second chance."

He already gave up on himself once.

The fox became a jellyfish Noise.

"I did bad things, but I'm not a monster."

The jellyfish Noise wrapped Joshua in a tentacle.

"I didn't want to see The Game or become The Composer. I had _no choice_."

The Noise turned into Joshua.

"I am me, understand? You're just static. Leave me be."

The Noise vanished.

Joshua sighed.

Self hate was a real pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write more tormented Joshua so I wrote this.
> 
> Maybe he and Neku could comiserate in a future fanfic, eh?


End file.
